Lions
Lions & Blizzards is the 44th episode of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Synopsis The Rangers and their friends win the grand prize at the annual Oddball Games: the Noble Lion Trophy. Rita and Goldar plot to transform the trophy into a ferocious monster. Plot The Rangers are all participating in the annual Oddball Games, and as is to be expected, their team is winning against Bulk and Skull’s (and Angela’s). For the tiebreaker, Mr. Caplan announces a tug-of-war, which the teens also win, along with the Noble Lion Trophy. Afterwards, Zack helps Angela out of the mud. In the Moon Palace, Rita seizes upon the trophy as the target for her next plan: transform it into the evil Goatan. However, the trophy disappears soon after, to everyone’s dismay. Bulk and Skull have stolen it. As the teens go after them, they are attacked by Putties, but manage to defeat them. However, the Putties retrieve the Trophy, and Rita casts her spell on it. Returning to the Juice Bar, Jason comments on Angela, but Zack says he’s given up on her. As he speaks, Angela walks in, and suggests they go to a matinee. Zack leaves with her as Goatan begins to create a storm. By the time it reaches tornado watch, Zordon contacts Jason, Billy, Kim and Trini, summoning them to the Command Center and debriefing them. Alpha is unable to contact Zack, who is focusing on trying to win over Angela (with limited success). Morphing, the other Rangers face Goatan, who traps them in a cyclone. Zack finally notices his communicator watch just as Angela starts to warm to him, and Zack reluctantly leaves. His attack forces Rita to make Goatan grow, and the Rangers summon their Zords. During the fight, the monster freezes the Megazord solid, but Zack suggests they spin to knock the ice off, and it works. They destroy Goatan. As Rita struggles with another headache, Zordon congratulates the Rangers on their victory (and regrets that their trophy was destroyed along with the monster), and Zack remembers Angela alone in the theater. He slips back inside, claiming it was a long line to get the popcorn, and Angela promptly leaves after upending her popcorn bucket on his head. In the Juice Bar, a policeman drags in the mud-soaked Bulk and Skull, and after some teasing, the teens identify them. Discovering something (a frog) moving under his clothes, Bulk spazzes out and hits the ladder where Ernie is watering a plant, promptly getting doused with water. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *Richard Epcar as Goatan (Lion voice) *Tony Oliver as Goatan (Goat voice) Notes *For the first time in the series, Angela finally returns Zack's affections, asking him out to a matinee. *Though Goatan is described as "half goat, half lion" by both Rita and Zordon, his snake tail (visible in several shots) suggests the costume design was based on the mythological chimera. This is later confirmed by dialogue between Alpha 5 and Zack. *The Zord battle with Goatan is the first time a Ranger other than Jason calls for the Power Sword (Zack summons it down). It is also Zack who gives the trademark, "We need Dinozord power, now!" call when Rita grows Goatan to giant size, despite the fact that Jason is present. *This episode marks the rare time that a monster is created from an item which isn't restored after the monster's destruction (this being explicitly stated at the end of the episode). *This is the last episode to use "new" monster footage from Zyuranger. *First episode to play the song Fight, though an instrumental version was played in the previous episode. *Seventh time Tommy doesn't appear. *When Bulk and Skull fall in the lake, it washes them clean of the mud, but when they show up at the Youth Center, they are again covered with mud for some reason. Errors * A scene of Goatan on Zack's arrival had the trees present despite his battle with the Rangers taking place on the rocky shore. * Black Ranger's hands appeared to be bloody and bandaged for some reason. * Megazord was missing its back cannons while frozen. ** Not just the cannons, but the mammoth feet that they were suppose to be connected to as well. * The magic lamp from "Switching Places" is visible in the Command Center, sitting on the main console in front of Zordon, despite having been destroyed in that episode. Song *Fight See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode